


Love

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Who does Mettaton love?
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 13





	Love

  
Mettaton felt his legs wobble the further down the corridor he went. His soul did a funny flip flop in its metal container, so he took in a deep breath and blew out slowly; then he glances around just to double-check he was alone.

There was no way he would ruin his image by acting like some lovestruck fool. ... unless a part called for it in his dramas.

At last, the robot came to me to the end of the corridor and into the main lobby.

Mettaton smiles dazzlingly and stood tall, before strolling into the main lobby of his hotel as if he was walking down a top model’s catwalk; he would pause every few moments to pose for any monster that was to his left or right, giving them a slight smirk or a quick wink as he went.

The star of the underground came to a halt outside the doors leading to the fast-food restaurant.

‘At long last! My one true love!’ Mettaton thinks reaching the door.

The doors open and out strolls his rival, Sans.

Mettaton outwardly gives him a brilliant smile while within thinks, ‘Along with his dim-wit brother.’

Sans’s eyelights from his orbits vanish and his eternal grin seems to sharpen, then the air around him drops dramatically. This makes the bot’s SOUL freeze inside.

‘I mean! A wonderful skeleton with charm and great character!’ Mettaton quickly thought, and as if to prove that Sans was a mind-reader, the small skeleton’s shoulders relax and return to his normal lazy appearance.

“WOWIE! IT IS METTATON!” Papyrus cries out in delight, “I AM A BIG FAN!”

”*can you cool me down when we go outside bro?” Sans asks in a hopeful manner.

Papyrus frowns, he looks to his brother, completely forgetting his idol was in front of him.

“SANS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HOW CAN I-“ Papyrus suddenly stops in mid-sentence, just staring at nothing for a moment, then shouts, “NOT THAT KIND OF FAN!”

”*good. that would kind of blow. rather have ya as a skeleton.” Sans told him walking off, the taller skeleton starts chasing behind.

Mettaton lets out a sigh, glad he did not have to deal with those two right now; then straighten himself once more, he turns back to the door and hurries through.

There he was.

Mettaton’s love.

Mettaton mocked glared at the cat monster serving a customer, who failed to see him or just did not care he was here.

‘Such bravery to ignore your boss.” Mettaton thinks yet the last couple of lines came out loud, meaning those in front of him had to pay attention to him. “Greeting darlings!”

The orange cat monster sighs in annoyance while the last two customers sigh in delight.

Burgerpants place their order on the counter toughly, gaining him a glare from Mettaton. He felt himself sweat but kept the uneasy smile on his face.

“Thank you for-“ Burgerpant starts but stop when one of the two grabs their things without end acknowledging him, they stood in front of Mettaton chatting loudly.

Mettaton brings a hand up and combs one hand through, then stares over at Burgerpants.

‘....what’s ya problem?!’ Burgerpant thinks, with one eye twitching.

It took a few minutes but soon the pair was gone, leaving Mettaton and Burgerpants alone. The robot walks over and leans on the counter, almost like he was about to whisper secrets into his ears.

“Hello, my darling!” Mettaton says eyeing him up and down, causing the hairs of the back of his neck stand on end, but he kept that smile plastered on his lips.

”Boss.” Burgerpants said with a nod, he wanted to be anything else but near the metal freak.

‘How cold!” Mettaton again thinks but the end part said aloud. Suddenly threw an arm over his forehead and half collapses on the counter.

“Huh?” Burgerpants says dumbly, stepping back from the things. It was a little weird how no one notices just how weird the robot’s behaviour was, ‘and now his leg is in the air....’ he thought dully.

Mettaton was posing; he just kept changing positions every few seconds, until he came to a stop actually fully upon the counter. As in, he had the whole body laid out on his side, with one leg bent and one arm having his head resting on it, his eyes closed and had a playful smile on.

‘Yep. This is my life..’ Burgerpants told himself, staring pass the robot and stares into nothing. ‘Does Mettaton hate me so much he has to bother me every single day?’

‘My love is sure to notice me now!’ Mettaton thinks proudly, daring to open an eye to peek, only for him to see that the cat was not looking at him. The robot sits up and pouts at Burgerpants, ‘What must I do for you to love me!’


End file.
